


My Hero In Tweed

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero In Tweed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> OnlyOneKingLoki, gave me the idea for this and so this is for her. Thank you for the idea and for the encrouagment to write it. I gift this to you :) Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Tom is my boyfriend in this. Btw the event is question did happen to me long time ago, and it's made insecure about my laughter but a little less now. Though it comes and goes. Stomp incase you haven't heard of them, was or is I have no idea they're still touring are a group that make music out of random things, broom sticks and newspapers stuff like that it's really funny and fun. Here is a link of what they do: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NhFmARAgu0

Tom and I went to see a version of Stomp, it was funny and I was enjoying myself that is till the guy next to me had to say something.

He told me to shut up, I was shocked, truth be told I was quiet after that trying to laugh quietly. When the show was over, he came up to me and said no offense but your laugh is annoying.

I was crying at this point, not knowing where to bury myself when Tom stepped up to him.

 "Excuse me, but I happen to like her laugh and I think that she came here to have a good time not to be told she should stop laughing" he said. The man tried to say something, when his girlfriend stepped in "I'm sorry on his behalf" she said as they walked away.

Tom kissed the top of my head and hugged me. "I'm sorry, I ruined your evening" I said in a cracked voice. "You did no such thing, oh sweetheart come on let's get out of here" he said softly leading me to our car.

"Tom Tom, did you mean that back there about my laughter?" I asked as we got in the car. "Of course I did, your laughter is music to me" he said kissing my hand as our driver took us home.

 I remained quiet all the way home, I had enough insecurities in my life I didn't need more. Once, we got back to our apartment I felt Tom turn me around.

 "Darling, I hate seeing you like this" he said wrapping his arms around me. "I know, me too, you were my hero today" I said kissing his heart.

"Was I?" Tom asked smiling. "Yes, my hero in tweed" I said as he lifted my chin. "I will always be your hero, tweed or not" Tom said as captured my lips in a deep slow kiss.  When we fell asleep that night, I knew I'd feel better after all I had my hero.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
